


You got it

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 原本题目叫做《美梦》，但最后还是用了这个。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 4





	You got it

“I got you!”蜘蛛侠纵身而跃用蛛丝黏住正迅速坠落的金发女性，他急切地想要确认她的安全：“Gwen！你还好吗？”

“我没事，Peter！” Gwen凭借蛛丝的牵引停在半空，她的嗓音因为紧张而显得有些尖锐。得到回复的蜘蛛侠这才松了一口气，尽量平稳快速地将她放到地面并且嘱咐找个安全的位置躲起来。

“Peter！你又走神了吗？”Gwen的声音在他耳边响起，他这才意识到自己竟然在朋友聚餐中失礼。

“抱歉，”他看着同桌的朋友们，附加十分诚意的表情：“我真的很抱歉，可能是最近休息不太好。”

“Gwen你应该督促他规律作息，我看他的黑眼圈都比你的眼睛大了。”朋友开玩笑地说。

“这个太难了！”Gwen笑着放下自己的餐具：“一旦他开始做他的实验谁的话都听不进去，这么多年还是这样，我也没办法……”

Peter也投入到闲聊中，分享自己论文的烦恼、实验的愉快。尽管他总是在留意餐厅里的电视新闻。他还是做不到把私人生活和兼职英雄时间分开，但幸好Gwen自从他愿意到牛津后，总是对他无条件支持。

他和Gwen在学院附近租了个公寓，虽然不大但很温馨，而且阳台朝向好，进进出出也不容易被发现。比如现在。

Peter在夜色中归来，脚一沾地上就摘下了自己的头罩，为了方便他回家Gwen特意没把植物盆栽放在那儿，也不是没试过打翻它们的时候。他推开挂了白色布帘的落地窗，还没关上便开始脱掉自己满是泥土的制服，难免被正在写报告的Gwen抱怨这得花费单独的一缸水进洗衣机。

只开了一盏安静小夜灯的房间里，Gwen看起来不太真切，Peter随意套上一旁的居家服，走到她面前弯腰索取一个甜蜜的吻。

“你今天去干什么了？这味道可不太好受。”Gwen皱着眉却难掩笑意，她伸手拿起遥控打开电视机，想知道蜘蛛侠在哪行侠仗义，新闻频道总会给你答案，即使不在画面中也会霸占字幕条时间。“天呐，这家伙的武器可真有创意，难怪你，快去洗干净吧亲爱的。”Gwen起身再度亲了亲他的脸颊，然后从后面推着他进盥洗室。

“众所周知，蜘蛛侠原本活跃于美国纽约市，从今年开始来到了英国，主要打击牛津、伦敦以及周边的犯罪活动，尽管市民们都十分欢迎这位‘好邻居’的到来，但随之而来的问题是，更多凶暴的犯人在英国出现，他们是追随而来还是因蜘蛛侠而诞生？这个问题值得关注。”新闻里的女主播导语完后将话题抛给了社会专家：“我认为蜘蛛侠之所以出现在这里，很有可能证实了他是一名学生，在把时间推到他在纽约出现的日子，你会发现，纽约市竟然将整个地区的治安重担压在一个未成年人身上，我不希望我们的警方因为蜘蛛侠的出现而懈怠……”

“Gwen，你怎么了？”Peter一边听着播报一边把自己处理干净，他坐到沙发上抱起盯着电视的女孩。

“Peter，答应我，保护好自己。”Gwen柔顺的金发蹭着他的脖子上，他抬起手摸了摸她的头，认真地许诺：“我会的，我向你发誓。”

随后他打开茶几上的灯，拉起Gwen的衣袖：“你的伤口好些了吗？”

“好多了，”Gwen打开纱布给他看：“能回来之前我换了药。放心吧，只是这次伤得比较深。你来得很及时，已经足够快了，是这次比以往的那些都厉害，你想想，上次我被绑在卡法斯塔只是擦破了皮、还有上上次的下水道……”

“对不起，Gwen。”Peter将她搂在怀里，他的愧疚比任何人都多，他曾经答应了Stacy先生让自己远离Gwen平静的生活，但他做不到，他不能任由自己爱的人离开视线。他被赋予的能力使得他承担起保卫城市的责任，但他的爱也敦促他必须保护好他生命中最重要的Gwen。绝对不能让Ben叔的事件再度发生。他无法原谅自己。

“听着，Peter，你救了我，你会救我，无论什么时候你都会救我，对吗？”

“是的，我会救你！我会救你！”他几乎超出了住宅区应维持的分贝。

“只要你是这样想的就很好。我爱你，我也爱蜘蛛侠的你。”Gwen的声音变得模糊，记忆碎片穿透他的胸腔，金发从他的手心跌落，金鱼缸里的水撒了一地，十字路口的车流如延时摄影般掠过视线，火红的落日为城市镀上一层华丽的光泽，布鲁克林大桥上的蛛丝“I LOVE YOU”依然悬挂。

Gwen的锁骨链安静地躺在丝绒盒子里，失去主人的佩戴，死气沉沉地面对新主人悲痛却冷静的注视。

——能力越大

蜘蛛制服、蛛丝装置，你的好邻居攀爬在纽约市的摩天高楼外，不等记者争先拍下这个画面，下一刻就飞跃到危难间拯救那些被困的市民，将破坏治安的混蛋们缠满蛛丝扔到警车上。

——责任越大

你已经失去了拥抱所爱的机会，但只要你愿意，在这个地球上，就有多一个人获得拥抱他们所爱的机会。你的失去不会打败你，正是因为你的痛苦，才让你成为更加可靠的存在。

你好，蜘蛛侠。  
你好，Peter Parker。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次说“角色属于彼此”，我希望他们能够“属于彼此”。但只要Peter是蜘蛛侠，无论Gwen的离开是在哪个时间段，都会发生。  
> Gwen的项链是她与观众说再见时佩戴的那条。  
> *播放自无编码影带的Side A


End file.
